


Love of the Loveless

by taegirights



Series: Hogwarts Stories [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Predebut Era, Strangers to Lovers, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegirights/pseuds/taegirights
Summary: How come, that he has never seen that boy before, but they always cross paths at Beomgyu’s worst moments?(The one where Beomgyu never knew someone would look at him the way Taehyun does.)prequel tomy yeonbin hogwarts fic
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Hogwarts Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692814
Comments: 22
Kudos: 370





	Love of the Loveless

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Amor dos Sem-Amor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562481) by [where_is_hedwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_is_hedwig/pseuds/where_is_hedwig)



> This is a prequel to [my yeonbin hogwarts fic](%E2%80%9C)  
> You don’t need to read both of them to understand but plot holes here are answered on the fic

Walking alone through the corridors always gave Beomgyu an adrenaline rush. He hugged his History of Magic book close to his chest as he hurried through his classmates, careful not to bump into any of them. 

It was easy to find his friend between the other fifth years, standing awkwardly tall after he had a sudden growth spurt during the summer. 

“You don’t need to run.” Soobin giggled once the shorter reached his side. “Are you eating at the Hufflepuff table today?”

“Isn’t it a bit odd?” Beomgyu scrunched his nose. “Not many switch to other tables.”

“Well,” Soobin cocked his head as they started walking to the Great Hall, “You’re right, only a few do that. But it’s not against the rules.”

“I don’t want to be annoying or anything.”

“You’re not.”

“Soobin!” A Hufflepuff boy raised his hand and waved excitedly, pointing then to the seat next to him. “I saved you a place.”

“Who’s the kid?” Beomgyu raised a brow as they slowly made their way to the table. 

“He’s not a kid.” His friend giggled. “He’s a fourth year I’ve been helping.” 

“So,” The Gryffindor nodded, “A kid.” 

The “kid” smiled confusedly at him as Beomgyu sat down next to Soobin. He knew it was a little weird, not sitting with the rest of his House. 

Most of the Hufflepuffs were friendly and never questioned him joining them for the meals, yet Beomgyu still felt out of place. 

He always did. 

“I’ll get going.” He rose slowly from his seat. 

“Already?” Soobin frowned. “You barely ate.” 

“I’m not really that hungry.” Beomgyu smiled at him before heading out. 

He was lying, obviously, as he grabbed the Oreo cookies he hid under his bed to sneak out of his room again. 

For someone as lonely as him, you’d think Beomgyu wouldn’t enjoy solicitude so much. He loved stepping out of the castle, feeling the wind messing his black hair, only to enter the Owlery. 

Going up a few stairs and sitting at his self claimed spot, one of the less dirty places inside the tower. He opened the package as he watched some owl feathers slowly making their way down. 

He bit on his cookie and sighed. Moments like these, he wished his phone worked at Hogwarts so he could listen to music at peace. He was told that there was “too much magic in the air”, and that’s why phones didn’t work. 

Beomgyu scoffed as he finished his first cookie. Why don’t they make magic smartphones, then? 

“I bet it’s a spell.” He sighed as he struggled to take another Oreo from the package. “We just need a spell for that spell.” 

“Excuse me.” 

Beomgyu almost gave himself whiplash as he turned around quickly. A boy was standing behind him, biting a smile a few steps up with his hands clasped politely in front of him.

His eyes widened as he gripped the cookies. “Oh, yeah,” Beomgyu moved to the side quickly, giving the boy space to go down the stairs. 

He moved in a graceful manner, Beomgyu couldn’t help himself from staring at his side profile. 

_Pretty._

“Are you needing a counter-spell?” He said as he took careful steps down. 

“Ah,” Beomgyu scrunched his nose, “I was just talking to myself.” 

He winced at his own awkwardness as the boy looked back at him again, then at the cookies on Beomgyu’s lap. 

“Late snack?” 

“Yes...” He looked down biting his lip and extended his arms to offer the stranger some. “Cookie?”

The boy smiled, he took one out and raised it close to his lips. “Thanks.” He giggled before going down the rest of the steps, taking a bite out of it. 

Beomgyu watched him go, putting the pack next to him again and making sure the boy was out before pulling at his hair as he yawped, kicking his legs around. 

“What the hell?” He scowled at himself. “Being a weirdo in front of cute guys?” 

He clicked his tongue before taking another cookie out and biting it angrily. 

“I need to stop talking to myself.”

“You coming, Gyu?” 

Beomgyu looked at Jisouk, he was a nice Gryffindor his same age. Their Quidditch team’s keeper. 

He didn’t know if he’d call him his friend, though.

“I’ll just take a shower here.” Beomgyu grabbed his stuff from the locker in front of him. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Alright, but this time eat with us.” He guy with choppy bangs pointed a finger at Beomgyu, he smiled before leaving him alone in the Quidditch locker room. 

He nodded, even if Jisouk was already gone. 

It was better to take showers later, that’s what Beomgyu thought. He could have the showers to himself and not have any troubles or accidents. He couldn’t get caught staring at other teammates, even if he tried not to. 

He thought it was really creepy and most of the time avoided it, but he sometimes fell to the temptation of sneaking a look at some of the muscular seniors, the Muggle-born gym lovers and the broad last years. 

“Agh, again.” 

Beomgyu slapped his own head. 

It was wrong. 

Thinking of his teammates like that was wrong. 

Invading their privacy was wrong. 

It was wrong. 

He grabbed the towel hastily, making sure he had his change of clothes. 

The changing room door opened again, loud conversation filling the space as Beomgyu felt his heart drop as he realized the group of Slytherins walking in. 

“What are you looking at, Choi?” 

He shook his head quickly and looked down as the group made their way towards him. 

“You taking a shower with us?” The chubbier one of the group grabbed his shoulder painfully hard and made him turn around. 

“No. I was going-“

“I don’t want this freak creeping on me.” The tall Slytherin looked at him in disgust. “What if he tries to do something?”

“I won’t try anything, Daewon.” Beomgyu spat. “Fuck off.”

The three Slytherins laughed at him before he was being pushed against the lockers, Beomgyu hissed as his back took the impact. 

“You wanna say that again?” Daewon growled. 

His cold stare pierced Beomgyu, a hand came to his head as he was pushed into his open locker. 

“Stop it.” He tried to pry off their hands, only making the group angrier. A loud bang echoed around him as Beomgyu’s head hit the metal at the back of his locker, his skinny body fitting easily inside as Daewon closed the door. 

Beomgyu cursed and hit the door as he heard his own lock clicking and the group laughed. He watched them through the slits of the vents. 

“Keep kicking and pushing and this will fall.” One of them with yellow crooked teeth laughed at him, tapping the metal and making it resonate around Beomgyu. 

He breathed hard and hit the door one more time before giving up and throwing himself back as the three walked away. 

They talked among themselves, took a shower and got dressed, throwing comments at Beomgyu who just ignored them and stared at the darkness of the locker. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried his hardest not to make any sounds, that would only encourage the others. 

His whole body itched with the feeling of being in such a small closed space. What could he do now? Scream and hope that maybe someone at the Training Grounds would hear him? Wait for someone to come back here?

His fists shook against his chest as he allowed himself to cry once he was sure the group was gone. 

He kicked at the bottom, not really sure if he could bend the metal without the lockers falling over and leaving him in a worse state. 

“Fuck.”

Beomgyu closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against the cold metal, his sobs made his entire body shake as his tears started rolling down his neck, making him so uncomfortable in that tiny space. 

“Alohomora.” A soft and gentle voice voice cut through the silence of the room. 

Beomgyu opened his eyes again and tried to peek from the vents, only the top of a head visible as he heard his lock being shook around. 

He sniffed, gulped and finally breathed in to talk. “It’s a combination lock.” Biting his lip, he tried to calm himself down. He really was pathetic. “Zero, three, one, three.”

After a few seconds, the door finally opened, two big eyes met him before the other student stepped back, giving him space to get out of the locker. 

Beomgyu wiped his tears quickly as he could finally breathe, standing up straight again. 

“You okay?”

He looked at his new savior, recognizing him instantly. Only making him feel even more laughable. 

The boy seemed to catch up too. “Aren’t you cookie boy?” 

“Ah, cookie boy...” Beomgyu laughed as he tried to wipe off tears and snot with his sleeves, trying to at least make himself presentable. 

The other boy was as cute as he remembered him to be; the big eyes-nose-lips combo and a small face making him look straight out of a high school web drama, like the kind that Beomgyu watched when he was at home. 

“Thank you.” Beomgyu looked down, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“I forgot something here but heard something coming from the locker...” He licked his lips. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah.” Beomgyu nodded, trying to convince the cute boy and himself. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I can walk you to your roo-“

“No, really. I’m good.”  
Beomgyu grabbed his bag that was left laying on the floor, he bowed to the boy again without wanting to meet eyes with him.  
“Thank you.”

Before the other could say something else, Beomgyu ran out of the locker room. 

How come that he’s never seen that boy before, but they always cross paths at Beomgyu’s worst moments?

Looking around the Potions class, he scanned his classmates faces. He always tried so hard not to stare at other boys, maybe he just didn’t notice him?

He didn’t seem older than him, maybe a little younger? Couldn’t be that much younger either, he was baby faced but not so much. 

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” Soobin frowned at his side. “You look really tired.” 

“It’s nothing.” Beomgyu stirred the cauldron in front of him. 

Potions class used to be fun for him, when he didn’t know he sucked on this subject. The professor hated him and his potions never came out right. 

He’s never seen the boy with his robes, so he didn’t know what house he was in. Or what year. 

For all he knows, he could just be imagining this oh-so-amazing boy. 

Soobin grabbed his wrist before he could add another ingredient to his cauldron. “That’s not on the list.”

“So?” Beomgyu shrugged. “It’s pretty. Look, it’s shiny.” He turned his hand around, a few pearly scale-like things in his palm. 

“You can’t just add pretty stuff to your potions. You need to follow the instruct-“

“Yeah, yeah.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes as he yanked his wrist out of Soobin’s hold. “Whatever.”

He threw the shiny pieces to his concoction and looked inside of the cauldron, a few small bubbles appeared as his potion turned into a dark orange. 

Before he knew it, a black cloud of smoke blurred Beomgyu’s vision as the angry bubbles erupted loudly into his face. 

“Choi Beomgyu.” The professor looked at him  
angrily. “Are you making explosives?” 

Beomgyu blinked a few times, wiping his eyes with his hands and staring at them all stained black. He turned to Soobin who was giggling at his side. 

“Go to the restroom and wash you face.” The professor snarked. “By the end of the class i expect you to have a functioning potion.”

He sighed and bowed his head lightly, he balled his fists at his sides as he walked out to the corridors. 

Looking around, he made sure nobody saw him as he quickened his steps to the boys bathroom. 

“Oh, no.” Beomgyu touched his face as he saw his reflection on the mirror. “I hope it didn’t burn my eyebrows off.”

Turning the tap on, he splashed water on his face, trying to wash the black ash off. 

The door opened abruptly, Beomgyu stood up straight and looked at the boy who had just entered. 

“Sorry.” 

His heart skipped a beat as the cute boy grabbed his arm and tugged. Again? Owlery boy?

“Wha-?”

“Sorry.” He pouted as he made Beomgyu step into a toilet stall, him coming in too and locking the door. 

“Excuse me, what is going on?” Beomgyu frowned, the boy put a finger to his lips and shushed him. 

Not long after he heard the door to the bathroom opening again, with the distinct voices of Lee Hyoung and Kim Daewon. 

Beomgyu looked at the boy again, how did he know that he was here? And that the Slytherins were always after him?

The boy looked at his shoes, his cheeks were tinted pink. Luckily the toilet stalls were big enough for both of them to stay in their respective corners. 

Beomgyu wiped at his still wet face, remembering now that he was all stained with ashes. The boy looked up again and smiled at him, a shy hand coming to his face as he pressed his index finger softly against the side of Beomgyu’s nose. 

Why was it, that every time Beomgyu looked like a complete fool, this boy appeared? 

He was hiding from his bullies in a bathroom stall, face dirty with ashes and his bangs all wet. 

The boy lowered his hand again and Beomgyu stared at him up and down, Ravenclaw robes. 

At least he knew something about him now. 

The door opened again, the two Slytherins seemed to have left the bathroom as silence fell onto them. 

Beomgyu was the first to open the door, carefully looking out before opening it fully. 

“Thanks, again.” He laughed nervously. 

The boy shook his head and reached into his pocket to take out his phone. 

_His phone?!_

“Crap, it’s late.” The boy locked it again and looked at Beomgyu. “Gotta get to class, see ya, Cookie.”

Beomgyu frowned as the boy ran out, so many things were going inside his head. 

How did he know Beomgyu was here?  
And that the Slytherins were coming?  
Why did he have a working smartphone?  
Why is his heart hammering so hard against his chest since the boy touched his face? 

Also, Cookie? 

Beomgyu sighed deeply and turned to the sink again, he washed his face hard with his hands. 

Lifting both hands up as he stretched his back, Beomgyu looked around the library. 

Finals were starting this week, not that he cared much about grades, but his parents did. 

He liked being in the library, though, these past days this was the place he’d visited the most. It was quiet and peaceful, the troublemakers didn’t even think of coming here, so it was also an escape from them. 

Even if he didn’t like to admit it, he sometimes ate his lunch there. Not wanting to bother Soobin and the Hufflepuffs at his table. 

Slowly, Beomgyu took out the sandwich he’d put inside his bag earlier, he looked around once more to make sure he didn’t get caught eating. He almost dropped it when his eyes met two big ones in between the books on a shelve. 

Leaving all his stuff, Beomgyu stood up. It was Him. 

He saw the boy hide away as Beomgyu made his way towards the bookshelf separating them, going around it to find an empty space behind it. 

Beomgyu frowned and looked around again. Was he really going crazy?

Is he imagining some cute boy following him? 

“Gyu?” 

He walked around the shelf again, going to where he left his stuff, to find Soobin frowning. 

“What?”

“Are you eating here?” Soobin pointed to the sandwich resting on top of his notes. 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Prefect Choi.”

“I’ll let it pass.” Soobin pointed a finger at him and grabbed the chair next to his. 

The Gryffindor scoffed and sat down. “You always let it pass.”

Ever since his friend got chosen to be a Prefect earlier that year, Beomgyu was careful not to break too many rules around him. Read: too many. 

The good thing was, Soobin always gave him special treatment. 

Bad thing was, Soobin spent less time with him and more time with the Slytherin Prefect, Daewon. 

You know, the same asshole that stuffed Beomgyu inside his locker. 

Beomgyu tried to tell Soobin about the bullying once, only causing more trouble as Soobin tried to fix things by bringing Daewon in and having them “talk it out”. 

Poor Soobin only wanted the best for their friends, and Beomgyu felt bad for worrying him and stress him with taking sides between the two. 

Daewon also threatened him not to tell Soobin anything. So the easiest thing was to just stay quiet. 

“Soobin,” Beomgyu squinted his eyes, “Do you know if we got any transfer students this year?” 

“Transfer students?”

“Yeah, like new ones.”

Soobin pouted as he looked up in thought. “I can’t think of any?”

“It’s nothing.” Beomgyu shrugged. 

“You met someone new?”

“Kinda.”

Soobin’s eyebrows shoot up. “Who?”

“I don’t know his name.”

“How does he look?”

“...Pretty.” Beomgyu’s eyes widened and he quickly turned to his friend, who was smiling at him. “I mean, no homo.”

“Yes homo!” Soobin giggled. 

“No.”

“Please talk about pretty boys with me.”

Beomgyu closed his eyes and pinched his nose bridge, beside him, Soobin was still smiling excitedly. 

“I’m not saying he’s _pretty_ pretty.” He shrugged. “Just... an observation. He’s cute.” 

“He’s cute?” Soobin covered his mouth, laughing as he received a slap against his shoulder. 

Beomgyu felt his cheeks burning up. “Shut it.”

“So?” He scooted closer. “How did you meet him?” 

“It appears to be that he is always present at my worst moments.” 

“Is he from our class?”

Beomgyu shook his head. “I think he’s younger? Maybe fourth year.”

“Fourth year?” Soobin raised a brow. “We should ask Kai.”

“Who the fuck is Kai?”

The Hufflepuff rolled his eyes. “The one you called a kid the other day.”

“Ah,” Beomgyu nodded, “The kid.”

“He can get you that guy’s name.”

“Don’t ask the kid.” 

But Soobin did ask the kid. Two days later, when he joined the two, who were hanging out at the corridor in between classes. 

“A name?” He asked. “Sure, who is it?”

“No, no.” Beomgyu laughed nervously as he waved his hands. “No need.”

“Come on.” Soobin poked at his side. “What house is he in?”

He pouted. “Ravenclaw.”

“Oh, Ravenclaw?” The kid- Kai brightened, pointing behind them, at the courtyard. “My friend Taehyun can help you.”

Beomgyu followed to where his finger was pointing, to where said ‘Taehyun’ got caught staring at him and tried to hide himself, by burying his face on the book he was holding. 

He was about to walk towards him when the loud bells rang, startling him a little. 

“Well, exam time.” Soobin grabbed his bag. 

“Uh?” Beomgyu frowned, he turned to the other two again. “Ah, yeah.”

He followed Soobin to their class, most of his classmates reading their notes and asking questions, but Beomgyu’s mind was clouded. 

_Taehyun._

So the pretty boy had a name. 

Beomgyu was sure he was going crazy. 

Ever since he knew that the pretty boy was an actual person, he disappeared. 

Like a ghost that went away once you acknowledged it’s presence. 

On the days at the library he had a sensation of being observed. Walking through the shelves as if he was looking for a specific book, he looked for Taehyun. The younger was nowhere to be found. 

Beomgyu stared at the ghosts floating around the corridors, they had their distinctive transparent look. He frowned, Taehyun was a real boy, an actual student at Hogwarts. 

“Maybe a curse?” He frowned, resting his elbow on one of the steps behind him as he sat on the stairs. 

The Owlery sometimes left dirty spots on his robes, which he just asked the house elves to wash later. It’s not like he really cared, either. 

“Like, maybe I am just seeing his face?” Beomgyu scratched his head. “A real student but a fake face.”

“Is someone being two-faced to you?” 

With a squeal, Beomgyu jumped to stand up, bringing his balled fists to his chest and turning around. 

“Are you going to fight me?” The other laughed. 

“Tae-“ He cleared his throat. “Taehyun.”

Taehyun nodded as he went down the steps until he reached Beomgyu. He wasn’t that much shorter than him, but his build was sure smaller, making him look tiny in his oversized shirt. 

“I guess Hyuka gave you my name.” 

“The Hufflepuff kid did.”

Taehyun giggled again, his eyes getting smaller. Just... cute.

Life was truly unfair. 

“I’m Beomgyu.” 

He put a hand out, Taehyun stared at it, his smile never leaving his face as he took it. 

“Hello, Beomgyu.” 

His hand was warm, his touch was gentle, it was all just so _Taehyun._

As if Beomgyu had known him for years now. 

He blinked before dropping Taehyun’s hand. Don’t get carried away. 

“You know,” Beomgyu took a step back, “It’s against the rules to be here right now.”

“Then,” He raised his brows, “Why are you here?”

“Why are _you?”_

“I asked first.” Taehyun smirked as he sat down on the steps. 

Beomgyu wasn’t expecting him to stay. 

“I just-“ He shrugged. “Enjoy the tranquility.”

Taehyun nodded, looking around. “Me too. It’s an underrated place.”

“Not really.” Beomgyu laughed, looking down at his feet. “It’s just that all nicer places were taken over by the couples.” 

“And they don’t come here?” Taehyun looked up. “To enjoy some bird poop?” 

Beomgyu scoffed, he couldn’t stand still as he moved up and down the steps. “Sometimes they do, but they go away when they see me.”

He feigned hurt, the Ravenclaw laughed. Beomgyu smiled as he looked down again. 

Don’t get carried away. 

Don’t get carried away. 

Don’t get carried away. 

Beomgyu was now laying in his bed at home, summer vacation had started a little over two weeks ago. 

“Why did he even ask for my number?” He frowned. 

He turned in bed, the sun was peeking through the closed curtains. Sighing, Beomgyu sat up. 

“Who cares?” He stood up from his bed, headed to his wardrobe. “I didn’t even want to meet up outside Hogwarts.” 

Taehyun had asked for his number the last time they saw each other at the station, it was so casual. To be honest, Beomgyu wanted to ask for his number too, but he was too much of a coward. 

“That’s better,” Beomgyu looked through his hanged shirts, “I’ll meet up with my other frie-“

The threw himself on his mattress the moment his phone rang with a notification. 

__

_hey_

hey 

_this is taehyun_

i know 

_okay  
um_

__

“Oh my God, I truly am an idiot.”

i was waiting for your text 

“What the fuck?!” Beomgyu put his phone down when he saw the three dots popping up. 

_  
haha_

i mean.. 

_i didn’t want to bother you or anything like that_

no!! 

_so  
like_

yeah? 

_wanna hang out?  
maybe?_

__

Beomgyu kicked out his feet, burying his face on the pillows. He looked at the screen. “Play it cool.” 

__

sure 

_^-^  
is tomorrow good?_

yeah 

_good!  
got a place in mind?_

uh 

__

the mall? 

_the mall?_

no forget that 

__

where do you wanna go? 

_i’ll send you the address later_

__

“I didn’t know it was this close to my home.” Beomgyu kicked a rock as the two walked around the park. 

Taehyun had appeared that day with shorts and an oversized shirt looking the absolute cutest, while Beomgyu was sweating under his black shirt and ripped jeans. 

“You live around here?”

“Yeah.”

Taehyun smiled. “Our houses are close, then.”

“I didn’t know you lived in the Muggle area.” 

The younger let out a small laugh and sat himself on a bench, Beomgyu followed. “Yup, my house is a few blocks away.” 

“Really?” Beomgyu sat back. “Then I’ll have to go someday and meet your cat.” 

Because Taehyun had sent him a picture of his cat last night. You know, when they where texting all night and Beomgyu was being extremely cool and not kicking his blankets and smiling like a fool. 

“Then I’ll go meet Toto someday.” 

“Oh,” Beomgyu laughed, “You definitely have to meet Toto.”

“Okay, deal.”

“Deal.”

And they sat there, not much to say about Beomgyu’s parrot. 

“Hey-“

“I-“

“Sorry go first.” Taehyun giggled. 

“No you speak.”

“I didn’t have anything to say.” He shrugged. 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “I was going to say... I never saw you before? Before the cookie thing...”

Taehyun hummed. “I’m not much to look at.”

“Are you kidding?”

“What?”

“What?” Beomgyu looked at him with raised brows, Taehyun squinted his eyes playfully. 

“I saw you before.” 

“For real?” Beomgyu turned himself to face Taehyun better. 

“Yeah, a couple times.” Taehyun played with his fingers on his lap. “At the Quidditch field.” 

“So you saw me sweaty, snotty and stained.” He nodded as he recalled the times he’d met the Ravenclaw. 

“Don’t forget talking to yourself.”

“Yes, thank you.” 

Taehyun giggled. “You looked really cool playing Quidditch.” 

“Shut up.” Beomgyu scoffed as he looked away. 

“I saw you at the library, too.”

“You did, right?” Beomgyu stared at him with wide eyes. “I thought I was going crazy because I saw you there.”

“Going crazy?” 

“Yeah,” He scratched his head, “You were suddenly everywhere.” 

“Oh.”

On the third day of texting, Beomgyu was the first one to call. By the eighth day of calling, they’ve seen each other three other times. 

“-And I honestly have no idea how it didn’t leave a scar, I mean-“ Beomgyu blinked, he was pacing around his room. “Sorry, I talk too much.”

 _“No, you don’t.”_

Beomgyu sat on his bed and breathed out. 

_“I like hearing your voice.”_

He bit a smile back. “Wanna hang out tomorrow?” 

_“I... can’t.”_ There was some shuffling at the other end of the line. _“I’m meeting with some friends.”_

“Oh. Yeah, that’s great.” Beomgyu nodded. 

_“The day after?”_

“Sure.” He gulped. “How about the ice cream shop we saw last time?” 

_“Sure.”_

“Okay, cool.”

 _“I might not be able to call you tomorrow night.”_

“Don’t worry, we don’t have to talk every night.” 

Taehyun hummed. _”But I want to.”_

Beomgyu sighed as he unlocked his phone again, maybe he got here too early. He tapped the table where he was waiting, perking up when the door of the ice cream shop opened. 

“Never saw you in such bright colors.” Taehyun laughed as he stepped closer to him. 

He looked down at his red shirt. “It was too hot to wear all black.” 

“Very Gryffindor.” Taehyun nodded, taking the seat in front of Beomgyu. “I didn’t think you’d be emo.” 

“I’m not emo.” Beomgyu laughed. “Black just looks good.” 

“Any color would look good on you.”

“Says you.” He looked away, feeling Taehyun’s eyes on him as he stood up. “I’ll buy.” 

“Oh, I’ll go-“ 

“It’s on me.” He put a hand up, signaling the younger to stay there. “Mango, right?” 

Taehyun nodded, a smile growing on his face. 

Beomgyu watched as the shakes were being made, playing with the bracelets on his wrist. 

They were being flirty, right? It wasn’t one sided.  
Either that or Taehyun liked to compliment his friends in a platonic way. 

It was really easy to fuck it up and make things awkward between them. Even in a platonic way, he wanted to be around Taehyun. 

“Mango shake, for you.” He put the drink in front of Taehyun. 

“Vanilla milkshake?” He laughed, taking his own shake. “So boring.”

“Hey.” Beomgyu pointed a finger at him. “You gotta enjoy the small, simple things.” 

“It suits you.” Taehyun shrugged, lips going to the straw. 

“Are you calling me boring?” 

“So you admit it.” He cocked his head to the side, using the straw to stir the drink. “Vanilla is boring.” 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Anyways,” He pursed his lips, “I wanted to know something.”

Taehyun didn’t reply, he looked at him with his big eyes, sipping on the bright drink. 

“How did you know... That time in the bathroom?” 

“The time your potion exploded in your face?” He laughed. 

Kicking his shin lightly under the table, Beomgyu pretended to be mad. “How did you know I was there? And that the Slytherins were coming?” 

Taehyun looked down. “I’m good at Divination class.” 

“Divination?” Beomgyu put an elbow on the table. “You did a reading on me?” 

“Kinda.”

Beomgyu smiled, biting on his straw. “You did?”

“Yeah.” 

He was about to ask more when thunder cut through the air, both of them looked out the big windows of the shops, noticing the gray weather. 

“When did that happen?” Taehyun frowned. 

“Drink your smoothie- shake- whatever,” He shook his head, “Let’s go home before it starts.”

Beomgyu hurried to sip his drink, taking big gulps before groaning loudly with a hand pressed against his forehead. 

“Of course you got brain freeze.” Taehyun laughed, drinking calmly from his straw. “And what’s the worst that could happen? Get wet?”

“And get a cold in the middle of summer.” 

“I’ll brew you a Pepperup Potion, then.” He shrugged again, yet Beomgyu noticed that he was trying to finish his drink. 

“Wouldn’t that make steam come out from my ears?” 

“And it’ll cure any cold.” 

Beomgyu just nodded, taking small careful sips from his milkshake. “You’re good with potions too, huh?” 

Taehyun smiled. Gulping the last of his mango shake he looked at Beomgyu, waiting. 

Even if it gave him a headache later, he finished the milkshake quickly and stood up. He nodded towards the door and Taehyun stood up too. 

“It makes no sense.” Taehyun scrunched his nose as he looked up to the dark sky. “It was so sunny just minutes ago.” 

“Maybe the Dark Lord is coming.” Beomgyu wiggled his brows. 

“Don’t say that.” He bumped their shoulders together, they walked down the street, just a few cars passing. 

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

“You? Protect _me?”_

Beomgyu scoffed. “Why’d you say it like that?”

“I will be the one protecting you.”

Frowning, Beomgyu turned to him. “You’re smaller than me.” 

“Am not.”

“Are too.” 

They stopped walking to face each other. Beomgyu got closer, chests almost touching as he raised his hand to the top of their heads. 

“See? I-“ He looked back to Taehyun’s eyes, big and shiny, staring back at him. 

One drop. 

Two drops. 

Then, rain started pouring. 

Taehyun stepped back and covered himself before Beomgyu grabbed his wrist and started running, dragging him along. 

He wiggled his arm, Beomgyu felt embarrassed about grabbing him like that but Taehyun just shifted so they could hold hands properly now. 

Beomgyu blinked quickly, ignoring the butterflies on his belly they ran through the heavy rain. 

“I can give you a change of clothes for now, if you want.” 

They were still holding hands as they got on the elevator at Beomgyu’s apartment building. 

Taehyun hummed. “Maybe just a hoodie, or something.” 

Beomgyu had his key ready when they got off the elevator. “I can give you pijama pants too.”

The door opened and Taehyun followed behind him. They took off their shoes in silence. 

“My parents will be back at night.” Beomgyu dragged his feet on the wooden floor. “We can play some games and order food later.”

“I told you I’m bad at games.” Taehyun laughed behind him, looking around the place as they walked. 

Beomgyu scanned his room as they walked in, thank Merlin that his mom made him tidy up earlier that day. 

“I can just teach you.” Beomgyu turned around again, watching as Taehyun looked around curiously. 

“I didn’t think your room would be like this.”

“How did you imagine my room?” 

“With posters? Maybe darker.” Taehyun smiled. “More emo.”

“I’m not emo.” Beomgyu walked to the TV on his room, under it was a shelf with a bunch of his video games on their cases. 

“Oh my God,” Taehyun followed him, squatting in front of the shelf, “You have Disney DVDs.”

“They’re old.” 

“I’ve never seen The Lion King.” He picked up the dusty DVD case. 

“You’ve never seen it?” Beomgyu frowned, forgetting about his games. 

“I don’t remember it, at least.” 

That’s how they ended up watching The Lion King on his bedroom floor. Beomgyu thought sharing a bed would be too much, so he put pillows and a blanket in front of his bed, he’d given Taehyun his softest gray hoodie while his shirt was in the dryer. 

“I love this part.” Beomgyu kicked his legs out excitedly. 

“Oh, I know, Hakuna Matata.”

“It means no worries,” He sang, wiggling closer to where Taehyun was laying, “For the rest of your days...” 

Beomgyu smiled and turned to face Taehyun, the words to the song forgotten when they made eye contact. 

His heart rate went crazy as Taehyun propped himself up on his elbow. He stopped smiling, and that made the Ravenclaw look down at his mouth. 

Taehyun leaned in. “Is this okay?”

_Was it?_

“Yes.” 

The feeling at the bottom of his ribs was so strong that it was almost uncomfortable. It went up his chest and clenched his heart as Taehyun sighed out and it reached his face. 

Taehyun kissed him gently, soft, just like Beomgyu imagined it would be. 

And he imagined it more often that he would like to admit. 

It raised the hairs on his nape, he balled his fists and curled his toes. 

It was his first kiss. 

It was his first kiss and he was laying on the floor listening to Hakuna Matata, it only lasted a few seconds that gave him enough butterflies to forget everything around him. 

Taehyun pulled back again and Beomgyu smiled at him. 

They ended up eating cookies on Beomgyu’s bed, sitting cross legged facing each other. 

The rain had stopped a while ago, yet Taehyun said he wanted to stay longer. Not that Beomgyu wanted him to go either. 

“Remember when I found you eating these?” 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Yes, it was so awkward.” 

“You were so cute.” Taehyun smiled, opening the Oreo cookie he had in his hands to lick the filling. 

“Actually, I...” Beomgyu bit his lip, looking down at his hands. “I wanted to tell- or ask you something.” 

“Okay.” Taehyun left the cookie and looked at him. 

“I’m... Not, uh,” Beomgyu played with the duvet on his bed, “...Out.”

He waited for a response, then looked up to an unreadable face. 

“Okay.” Taehyun repeated. 

“I like you.” Beomgyu assured him. “But could you, um, keep this secret?” 

Taehyun smiled and looked down. “Yeah, I won’t push you.” He picked up the cookie again. “And I like you too.” 

Beomgyu sent a message and then locked his phone, it was sunny again and whoever told him that white clothes would make him feel colder was lying. 

“Excuse me.” 

Beomgyu turned around, a woman stepped out the park he was walking by, a frown on her face. 

“I think I’m lost.” 

Beomgyu let out a huff of air. “Uhm,” He looked around, “Where are you trying to go?” 

“I don’t remember.” 

He looked at her up and down, she was barefoot and clearly very lost. “Do you have your address? Or a phone number?” 

“I don’t.”

“Okay,” Beomgyu took out his phone again, “I’ll call for help, just stay right here.” 

He made the call to the police worriedly, looking at the woman a few steps away, making sure she didn’t walk off. 

“They’re on the way.” Beomgyu told her and pointed to a bench. “Let’s sit there, okay?” 

He gulped nervously, not knowing what to do except wait for help to come. 

“You have a girlfriend?” 

Beomgyu looked at her with wide eyes. “Uh,” He sighed, “A boyfriend.” He looked away again. “I think.” 

“Boyfriend? How did that happen?” The woman asked curiously. 

“I...” He puffed out his cheeks, “I gave him cookies.” 

“Cookies?”

Before he could explain further, a small car parked close to them. A boy came down running. 

“Mom!” He pouted. “I was so worried.” 

The woman stood up and smiled at the boy, who was probably around Beomgyu’s age. “Oh, this kind Muggle helped me.” 

_Muggle?_

A man got off the car and helped the woman, the boy stayed back and looked at him awkwardly. “Thanks.”

Beomgyu stood up from the bench and shook his head. 

“She has dementia and sometimes just...” The boy bit his lip, “Thanks.” 

“Did you also save a kitten from a tree?” Taehyun rolled his eyes as Beomgyu finished his story at his front door. 

“It really happened!” 

Beomgyu followed him inside his house after taking off his shoes at the entrance. 

“And was the tree set on fire, too?” Taehyun looked back at him. 

“I’m serious.” His shoulders dropped. 

“Hey.” Taehyun’s mom interrupted, a hand on her hip as she smiled. “I made brownies-“

“That’s a lie.” Taehyun raised his brows. “It’s chocolate cake mix.”

“And we have ice cream,” She narrowed her eyes at him, “If you want some.”

Taehyun stuck his tongue out at her and took Beomgyu’s hand. “We’ll be in my room.”

“Leave the door open.” She pointed at him, Taehyun tugged on the Gryffindor’s arm, taking him to the hallway. 

“Don’t want to!” 

Taehyun’s mom knew about them, which made things more... Real.

As soon as he stepped into Taehyun’s home, Beomgyu could treat him as his boyfriend. Not holding back for kisses, hugs or even hand holding. Calling him pet names or just looking fondly at him. 

It was a safe space. 

“I got everything ready, when I thought you were coming.” Taehyun still had Beomgyu’s hand in his, taking him into his room. 

“Sorry.” He smiled. 

“Sit.” Taehyun pointed to the floor, all hair products already laying around. 

“Should I start second guessing this?”

“You want to dye your hair or not?” 

Beomgyu reached for his black hair and sighed, he wanted to change it, but not damage it. 

“Trust me.” Taehyun smiled. “I do my own hair all the time.” 

“That’s why I’m worried.” Beomgyu laughed as the other sat in front of him. 

“It’s just brown.” 

“This smells awful.” 

Beomgyu scrunched his nose at the chemical smell of bleach. Taehyun giggled as he put down the bowl. 

“You hungry?”

“I kinda want those brownies and ice cream.” He smiled, his scalp a little itchy. 

Taehyun nodded and stood up. “Be right back, then.” With a little nod he was out. 

Beomgyu looked around at the small room. He really liked coming over. 

Taehyun was nervous the first time he visited him and Beomgyu pretended not to notice it. 

He knew that not many had what he had, living at the busy part of town in a penthouse (which Soobin described as ridiculously high), always clean and tidy. Spacious, enough to make him feel lonely. 

Taehyun’s house smelled like homemade meals, sometimes you could hear his sister’s music coming from the shared bathroom. They would watch movies at the living room, with Taehyun complaining that his family was interrupting them all the time. 

He would see Taehyun in his pijamas, with his big glasses and sometimes he pinned his hair back with cute clips. 

And it was all ripped apart when they had to go back to Hogwarts. 

He had a love-hate relationship with school; first, it was magic. For any Muggle-born like him, learning magic is always cool. 

But he hated going back to being afraid. 

Back to being someone he was not. 

School was divided by Soobin and non-Soobins. 

At least this year he had Taehyun and-

Uh-

“Kai.” Taehyun whispered by his side. 

“Kai.” Beomgyu repeated, smiling. “How’s it going?” 

The boy sitting in front of him on the train narrowed his eyes. “You did something to your hair, right?” 

“I dyed it.” Taehyun smiled proudly at the Gryffindor’s brown hair. 

“You were together on summer vacation?” 

“We live really close.” Beomgyu played with the ring on his finger. “What did you do?” 

“Went to Brazil, to visit my family.”

“Oh,” Beomgyu raised his brows, “Are you from Brazil?”

“Not really.” Kai looked out the window. 

Beomgyu frowned and looked at Taehyun, who just shook his head. 

“I thought you’d be with Soobin.” Kai said after a while. 

“He must’ve been with Daewon.” He shrugged. 

“Daewon?” Kai looked back at them. “Really? Are they close?” 

Beomgyu shrugged. “They’re both Prefects.”

“Yeah, but I thought...” He cocked his head. “They were just that. I didn’t know they were friends, or something.”

“Are you jealous?” Taehyun laughed. 

The Hufflepuff looked at the pair with wide eyes. “I’m not.” 

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu. “He’s always jealous when they’re together.” He looked back at his friend. “I bet he likes Daewon.” 

“Daewon?” Kai frowned. 

“Well, yeah. Soobin is, like, your big brother. It has to be Daewon.” Taehyun sat back. 

“Yeah...” Kai licked his lips. “Yeah! Exactly!” 

“What?” Beomgyu laughed. 

“He is like my older brother, and he is my friend.” Kai pointed a finger at Taehyun. “No crushes or dating between friends! It’ll ruin the group!” 

“So...” Beomgyu raised his brows. “I think we shouldn’t tell your friend about us.” 

“Hyuka?” Taehyun laughed. “He’s your friend too.”

“I don’t know if I should tell Soobin, either...” 

They were back at the Owlery, their new safe space. 

“I thought you wanted to keep it secret?” 

Beomgyu pursed his lips. “Well, yeah.” 

Taehyun bumped their shoulders as the two sat on the stairs. “There is no pressure, Cookie. We’ll do it once you’re ready.”

But what if Taehyun gets tired of him? If he realizes he doesn’t deserve to be a secret and regrets starting this?

“You’re overthinking again, aren’t you?” Taehyun sighed. 

“Would you be my boyfriend?” 

After a few seconds of silence, Taehyun’s giggles filled the place. “Weren’t we already?”

“Well,” Beomgyu smiled, “Just wanted to make it official. We never asked the question, you know?” 

Taehyun nodded. “It’s official, then.” 

The Gryffindor looked down. “Thanks.” 

“You’re shy now.” He took Beomgyu’s hand in his. 

Taehyun had seen him with his Muggle friends, he’d seen his extrovert and friendly side. His talkative and hyper self. 

“I just keep things to myself here.” Beomgyu shrugged. “Maybe that’s why I talk to myself so much.”

Taehyun intertwined their fingers. “You don’t have to do that anymore, you have me.”


End file.
